


Reader Inserts

by Volcanic_Coyote



Series: Reader Inserts [1]
Category: SeanMcLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtuber
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, adorbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volcanic_Coyote/pseuds/Volcanic_Coyote
Summary: It's my first time writing in a LONG time. And this is what I've got. I have another part written that just needs posted and a very ...smutty chapter to follow that. Enjoy lovelies!





	1. Collab Pt. 1 - JackSepticEye

I looked in the mirror, making sure that I was at least semi-camera ready. Or, if I was being honest…I wanted to look good for him. Shrugging my shoulders, I grabbed my phone and drink, giving one last glance in the mirror. It could always be worse, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen me at my worst before. Walking down the hall jump started my butterflies as I entered the recording room and shut the door behind me. The camera was all setup for their collab of Gang Beasts, and the green haired cutie sat at the ready. 

“I’m here!” I said as I plopped down beside Sean McLoughlin himself. 

“Alright then, let’s get going.” Sean smiled, leaning forward to hit the record button. “Top o’ the mornin’ to ya ladies! My name is JackSepticEye and welcome back to another video! I’m joined today by one of my very best friends, Y/N!” He said energetically as he did his signature air high five. 

I had been in quite a few collab videos in general and with Sean, but I was always nervous in front of his audience. 

“Hi guys!” I said enthusiastically to the camera, giving them a small wave. “And a big thank you for having me back on I said as I leaned to the side and threw my arms appreciatively around Sean to give him a squeeze.   
I quickly leaned back and mentally cursed myself. “You lingered.” I thought. The only reason I even paid any notice was because of previous comments on their prior videos together. I couldn’t help but smile at the thought, glancing to Sean as he continued to explain what the video would consist of today.

“Of course! You’re always welcome.” Sean said with a chuckle. “So today we will be playing a game called Gang Beasts! If you recognize the name, it’s because I’ve played it before with Felix, Ken and Mark. But today, I decided we should play because it’s fun and it’s been a while….and I’m definitely taking you down.” He added, his voice getting deeper as he turned to point at me. 

I jokingly rolled my eyes, shoving his shoulder. It all happened in slow-motion, but before I knew it Sean’s feet were in the air and my hands were clasped over my mouth in shock. I reached forward and paused the recording before promptly laughing my ass off. I stood up, offering my hands down to him. 

“Holy shit Sean, I’m so sorry.” I practically giggled, helping to pull him to his feet. 

“What the fuck Y/N!” he said with a laugh, giving me a slight shove back. 

We both promptly sat back down and started the recording again, making a note to Robin to edit this part the best he could. 

“Now that you’ve already gotten me, you’re really going down.” Sean said, starting up the game before I could even get the controller in my hands. 

“Cheater!” I yelled, grabbing the controller to pick my color. I went with a blue gang beast while Sean chose his signature septic eye green. 

“I just want to note, if I lose this battle I was gravely injured by SOMEONE before we started playing.” Sean said with a smirk, holding up a pretend gimpy hand. 

“Excuses, excuses Jack.” I replied, calling him by his screen name. It had always felt foreign to call him Jack, but for the video’s sake it was easier. 

~ ~ ~

Laughter constantly filled the room as we tried throwing each other off of the speeding trucks. I stomped my feet in agitation as Sean threw me off and into the wheels of a truck. 

“Oh, you MOTHERFUCKER!” I said with a smile. “It’s okay, I’ll get you this time SepticEye.” I had yet to throw him from the trucks, but my time was coming. 

“Sure you will Y/N.” he said, with a “sympathetic” pat to my shoulder. He moved his gang beast closer. “I’m coming for you.” Sean added in a creepy voice. “Let me give you a hug!” His character quickly chased after mine on screen. 

“Oh, you are huh? Okay, come and get me.” I said suggestively. 

If I could bait him, his gang beast might fall off the edge. I put myself in place only to fall off. 

“Awe shit. I threw myself off…. totally on purpose though.” I could feel Sean giving me a sideways glance, only prompting more laughter. 

My little blue guy chased Sean around. “Just give me a smooch. I don’t bite. I thought you wanted a hug!” I toyed. 

Suddenly my character caught up to his as I hit the controls to lift him in the air. “Yes! YES! Oh, come on!” I cheered practically vibrating in my seat. His little critter wriggled in my grasp. 

“NO! Don’t you dare! You tease! I thought I was here for a kiss!” His sentence finished just as his gang beast flew over the side. 

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” I stood up, moving behind our chairs to celebrate in the background. Robin would undoubtedly include some ridiculous dance music but I didn’t even care. [Flash Forward: And that he did. “Jump in the Line” by Harry Belafonte to be precise]

“NOOOO!” Sean yelled as he put his controller down in defeat. 

“Like a what Sean? Like a what?” I teased, cupping my hand over my ear. “Oh yeah…LIKE A BOSS!”

“I let you win…on purpose.” Sean concluded. “because you haven’t won yet and I wanted to be a gentleman. But I’ll beat you again next time because we have to end the video here.” Sean started, transitioning smoothly into an outro. “Thank you to Taylor for joining me, I enjoyed beating you….at least a few times.” He continued, adding his signature “punch the like button” phrase before shutting the camera off and sending it to Robin. 

I got up from the computer, plopping down on the futon in his recording room. “So, you TOTALLY let me win huh? That’s not what I saw.” I said with a wink in his direction. 

“Oh, shut it.” He joked, turning off all of the equipment for the day. We had already filmed a collab video for my channel the day before. 

I was thankful to no longer be on camera anymore. I didn’t have to assess my every action, choice of words or looks I gave Sean. It was so much easier to just be with my best friend. 

“I can’t wait to see what the comments say this time.” I joked as Sean sat down beside me. “Did you see what they were like last time?” I asked, a slight blush rising to my cheeks at the thought of him reading them. I couldn’t help but wonder if he agreed with them or not. 

“Yeah the comments are always interesting to say the least. They’re always positive though!” he said a large smile spreading across his face. 

I pulled up my YouTube app to look at past videos. I couldn’t deny I relished in reading the comments that read “I ship them” or “Have they finally gotten together yet?!” Scrolling through the main feed, I noticed that Mark, Felix, Ken and the gang had all recently collabed together. I hit search, heading for Sean’s channel, gasping audibly as I saw what the last searched item had been…. “Sexy JackSepticEye edits.” It was even still pulled up in the bottom, right hand corner of the screen. But it was too late, Sean was already reaching for it. 

“What are you hiding?” he asked playfully, attempting to grab at my phone. 

“No! Get your monkey arms out of here. Seriously, how are they so long?!” I joked, struggling against his reach, passing the phone from hand to hand. I leaned back, his body now incredibly close to mine. I could feel his breath on my skin and while I desperately wanted to give in to the closeness, for embarrassments sake, I couldn’t. 

“Just give me the phone!” he said laughing. 

“Sean, are you serious right now?! How old are we?!” I laughed when suddenly I felt the futon beginning to fold in on us. “Oh crap.” I said as the two of us fell into a heap on the floor. 

Sean was practically on top of me. My eyes wandered to meet his blue ones and, in that moment, everything seemed to stop. We had had close contact before, but never like this. In my moment of stillness, he quickly grabbed the phone from me, pushing play on the video. The all too familiar music began to play and all I could do was cover my eyes in shame. 

To be continued shortly…


	2. Collab Pt. 2 - JackSepticEye

Sean’s POV:

I quickly started up the video with wide eyes and what I was sure must have been a very confused face. A blush began to creep to my cheeks as the mixture of sexy music set to videos of me making suggestive faces in playthroughs and even scenes from the waxing videos crossed the screen. I glanced to Y/N, her hands covering her eyes as she bit her lip but a playful smile spread across my lips. So many questions filled my mind: “Why is she watching this?”, “Did she like what she saw?” quickly followed by “Fuck yes.” 

After three minutes, the video finally ended. I had to see it through to the end for you know…research. I quietly clicked her screen off and stood, offering a hand to her. She took his hand, ducking her head in what? Shame? Defeat? Embarrassment? I didn’t even know what to say, if anything after watching that very…scintillating video. Finally, her eyes met his.

“Sooo I’m sorry about the futon…” she said glancing down to her phone in his hand and then back up to his face. “Oh, what are you so happy about?!” she asked, turning to face away from him. 

“Nothing…” I said, a smile still on my face. I moved cautiously around her so I was in front of her again, ducking my head so I could meet her eyes once more. “But I do have a little theory.” 

“Spit it out.” She said.

He couldn’t help himself. “Sean and Taylor, sittin’ in a tree!” 

“Oh, for fuc-” she started, but I didn’t let her finish. I pulled her closer, crashing our lips together. 

I desperately wanted to whisk her away to my bedroom, but I had to determine how she felt first. If Y/N liked me, I could finally tell her how I have felt for the past year. But, why else would she be watching a video of sexy edits of me? Unless she accidentally clicked the video and liked it…but no. “Sean! Pay attention! You’re kissing the girl of your dreams!” 

I moved one of my hands to the small of her back, the other cupping her cheek as I begged entrance with my tongue. She thankfully obliged. Her plump, pink lips melded with mine, our tongues crashing against one another in a fiery pursuit. We’d always been competitive against one another, and I was more than happy to discover that included her physical side as well. I gently pulled away, releasing her from my grasp while still keeping her close. 

She looked shocked. 

“Oh, Y/N I hope I didn’t assu-“ a smile spread across my face as she kissed me again. 

“You didn’t assume a damn thing Sean. Your theory is completely accurate.”

“No wonder the fans say they ship us.” I joked, a smirk playing at my lips. A thought crossed my mind. “What else have you been searching on YouTube?” 

“None of your damn business.” She said with a smile, snatching her phone back from me. “But you know, about that kiss…”

To be continued again…..*smuttiness intensifies* BRACE YOURSELVES.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing in a LONG time. And this is what I've got. I have another part written that just needs posted and a very ...smutty chapter to follow that. Enjoy lovelies!


End file.
